The present invention relates to the technical field of sign manufacturing, and in particular manufacture of signs that are ADA compliant, such as Braille signs that conform to ADA rules on dot spacing, height, and finish. Previously known technologies in the art include use of photopolymer, engraving/routing, and similar techniques and technologies.
In general, greater printing height and dot placement accuracy are desirable. Printing height is generally limited by the type of ink used, as low-viscosity inks may wet out across the printing substrate. Likewise, dot placement accuracy may be negatively affected by wetting of the printed ink. Known technologies utilize UV curable ink, which may be dispensed easily and cured on the substrate.